¿Esperanzas truncadas?
by Witchmin
Summary: Hermione fue rescatada secretamente de la guerra en Europa, pero todo el mundo la creía muerta. Por una serie de cosas que pasaron, ella tendrá que regresar a reclamar lo suyo. HHr Mal summary


Hola1 este es mi primer fic, y no espero que sea lo máximo, pero por favor dejen reviews para saber qué les pareció.

¿Esperanzas truncadas?

Capítulo 1: El inicio de algo nuevo

Hermione despertó después de un sueño largo y profundo. Le dolía un poco la cabeza y no recordaba mucho, sólo que estaba perdida entre unos árboles, que escuchaba gritos de personas, que habían luces de todos los colores y que de pronto todo se volvía negro. Se dio cuenta de que estaba en un lugar extraño para ella: era un cuarto que tenía las paredes crema y habían varias cosas como una mesa, un estante y otras cosas más:

- ¿Dónde estoy? - ella estaba un poco asustada - ¿cómo aparecí aquí?

- Estás en mi casa – una voz masculina respondió la pregunta de Hermione - te rescaté del bosque negro.

- ¿Qui... quién eres? – preguntó ella exaltada.

- Me llamo Chris - de una parte del cuarto salió un chico de cabello negro, tenía ojos color índigo y una cadena con un dije de un fénix - ¿cómo te llamas tú?

- Hermione – dijo ella un poquito más tranquila - ¿dónde estamos¿estamos en Londres?

- No, estamos en Sudamérica – dijo Chris – te rescaté de la guerra en Europa por orden del profesor Dumbledore.

- ¿Por orden del profesor? – Hermione estaba extrañada - ¿por qué no me quedé peleando en la guerra?

- Tú eras una parte importante del ejército – dijo Chris – por eso te debían proteger...

- Es cierto¿qué pasó con la guerra? - volvió a preguntar con ansias de saber - ¿ganamos o perdimos¿cómo están todos?

- Ustedes ganaron la guerra, y con creces – dijo Chris con semblante un poco feliz – gracias a este pequeño sacrificio, todos pudieron vencer, pero...

- ¿Por qué lo llamas sacrificio? - dijo Hermione - ¿no sería una acción deliberada para un momento drástico?

- No, es como un sacrificio – dijo Chris ahora medio serio – el profesor Dumbledore me dijo que te trajera aquí, pero todo esto es encubierto.

- ¿Eso quiere decir que...? – Hermione se empezó a preocupar - ¿eso quiere decir que nadie sabe que yo estoy aquí?

- Bueno... sólo lo sabemos el profesor, yo, una amiga mía y tu familia – dijo Chris – él me dijo que tu familia es muggle, así que les pidió que no dijeran nada de lo que había pasado... pero que podían venir a visitarte en momentos determinados.

- ¿Nadie más sabe nada? – ella se iba preocupando más y más - ¿ni siquiera mis compañeros, ni Harry ni Ron?

- El profesor me mencionó esos nombres... son tus amigos, si no me equivoco – dijo Chris – yo le sugerí que les dijera para que sepan que estabas bien, pero dijo que no era adecuado decirlo por ahora.

- No! – Hermione se levantó de la cama y se iba a parar, pero un dolor en la cintura la hizo sentarse. Puso su mano donde le dolía y vio que tenía unas manchas de sangre. Al notarlo, Chris hizo que se echara otra vez en la cama y salió del cuarto:

- ¿A dónde vas? - preguntó Hermione todavía adolorida - ¿me vas a dejar sola aquí?

- Voy a buscar a Tammy para que te cure – dijo Chris y cerró la puerta de la casa.

- ¿Quién será Tammy? – se dijo Hermione mientras miraba al techo blanco. Le acababan de dar la peor noticia de su vida: estaba viva, pero todo el mundo la creía desaparecida... o talvez muerta.

La consolaba que se había ganado la guerra por su causa, y que al menos su familia sabía que ella estaba segura y que algún día la podrían pasar a ver... pero estaba devastada con no poder ver ni a Harry ni a Ron, y menos pensar que ellos creían que ella ya no estaba con ellos... en especial con Harry.

Ella empezó a recordar todas las promesas que había hecho con él de salir airosos de la guerra sea como sea. En cierto modo lo había hecho, porque Chris le dijo que estaban bien; pero no cumplió con algo que también dijo: que saldrían vivos como sea, pero que también saldrían juntos...

-/-/-/-/-/-/- Flashback -/-/-/-/-/-/-

Un mes antes de que se iniciara la guerra. En un salón del colegio todos los miembros del ejército se habían reunido para retomar y practicar otra vez el plan de ataque a los mortífagos. Ya todos sabían demasiado bien el plan para volver a repetirlo otra vez, así que la reunión se disolvió y todos se fueron, pero Harry, Ron y Hermione se quedaron en el salón:

- ¿Por qué hacer estos planes en los salones de Hogwarts? - decía Ron - si ya salimos hace tres años... ¿regresar al colegio?... no es para mí.

- Es el único lugar seguro por ahora - dijo Hermione - ¿o quieres que nos maten antes de tiempo?

- Yo decía nomás... - Ron se quedó medio mudo ante la respuesta, pero después añadió - tantos planes de ataque para que al final nos matemos entre todos... si sabemos que vamos a ganar... la verdad, los planes no sirven para nada...

- ¿Cómo de que no? - dijo Hermione – si no existieran los planes, no podríamos hacer muchas cosas...

- ¿Como qué? - preguntó Ron.

- Bueno, no sé... - empezó ella - si quieres, podemos preguntarle a Luna...

- No! - dijo Ron enérgicamente - se supone que ustedes no saben nada...

- Se supone - dijo Harry - pero como es un secreto, todo el mundo ya se enteró de que a ti te gusta, y ella también.

- ¿Ah sí? - dijo Ron haciéndose el loco - bueno, entonces le voy a ir a preguntar. Y ustedes, tengan cuidado.

- ¿Cuidado de qué? - preguntó Hermione.

- Harry me entiende... que él te lo explique - dijo Ron, guiñándole el ojo y desapareciendo por la puerta.

- ¿Qué quiso decir Ron? - le preguntó ella.

- ¿Sabes algo, ven conmigo - Harry le cogió de la mano y salieron del salón. Él la llevó a otro saló, se metieron allí y él cerró la puerta.

- ¿Qué pasa¿por qué me traes aquí?

- Necesito decirte algo - Harry estaba algo nervioso y tenía su mano puesta en su bolsillo.

- Cuéntame – estaba preocupada ante su reacción.

- Hermione... - empezó él - no sé cómo tomes esto, pero...

- ¿Pero qué? - la preocupación se había vuelto ansias.

- Ahora que viene la guerra no sé si sea este el preciso momento pero... - Harry sacó su algo de su bolsillo, pero lo mantuvo oculto - no veo otro momento para hacerlo... Hermione, estoy enamorado de ti.

Su mente se quedó en blanco por varios segundos. Ella había imaginado varias veces con esa situación, pero nunca si hubiera sido realidad. Miró fijamente a Harry por unos momentos y dijo:

- N... no sé qué decir... - parpadeó rápidamente para asimilar la información - si te soy sincera, nunca me imaginé que esto pudiera pasar...

- ¿Estás molesta? - él se aventuró a preguntar.

- No, claro que no! - dijo para que Harry no malinterpretara sus palabras - no es eso... es que me impresionó la manera en que lo dijiste y... no puedo pensar en nada para decirte.

- Deja que tu corazón me dé la respuesta - dijo Harry, ahora mirándola fijamente.

Se quedó callada por unos momentos, muy largos para los dos. Harry ya estaba pensando en una manera para revertir lo que había dicho, cuando un inadvertido abrazo de Hermione lo tiró al suelo:

- ¿Qué... qué fue eso? - Harry no podía creer lo que acababa de pasar.

- Es lo que te dice mi corazón... y esto también - Hermione no dejó que Harry dijera una sola palabra porque selló sus labios con un tierno beso.

Se separaron lentamente. Harry se quedó muy impresionado y no podía creer lo que le había pasado. Se quedo callado hasta que se atrevió a decir:

- Hermione... ¿quieres ser mi...?

- Sí! - exclamó sin dejar que terminara de hablar - sabes... creo que de todas formas los dos íbamos a quedar juntos.

- Entonces no necesito decirte nada más - dijo Harry, y sacó una cajita de su bolsillo - toma.

- ¿Qué es? - preguntó ella curiosa.

- Ábrelo - dijo - espero que te guste.

Hermione abrió la cajita y encontró allí dentro un pequeño objeto redondo color dorado. Se parecía mucho a un reloj de bolsillo, pero donde se suponía que deberían estar los números, había una especie de pantalla.

- ¿Qué es, Harry?

- Es un localizador - dijo él - es para que nos ubiquemos si estamos lejos. Yo también tengo uno.

- ¿Y cómo funciona?

- Sólo escribes con tu varita el nombre de la persona que quieras y sale su imagen - dijo.

- Qué útil! - dijo Hermione - muchas gracias!

- Creo que hay que salir de aquí - dijo Harry - seguro Ron nos está buscando.

- OK - dijo ella y salieron del salón.

-/-/-/-/-/-/- Fin del flashback -/-/-/-/-/-/-

Hermione seguía viendo al techo y recordando otras cosas, pero escuchó el ruido de la puerta y unos segundos después entró Chris al cuarto, seguido de una chica. Ella tenía cabello negro, ojos color gris y también una cadena con un dije de un diricawl. Se acercó a la cama y la saludó:

- Hola Hermione¿cómo estás?

- ¿Cómo sabes mi nombre? - preguntó.

- Chris me lo dijo - dijo ella - soy Tammy.

- Ah, ya, tu eres Tammy - dijo ella.

- Sí - dijo ella - ¿cómo te sientes?

- Ya no me duele nada - dijo Hermione - mi cintura estaba sangrando un poco, pero creo que ya paró.

- OK - dijo Tammy, e hizo aparecer unas vendas y un caldero para preparar una poción, y después salió del cuarto.

- Oye Chris - dijo Hermione - ¿cuando me recogiste no tenía allí algunas cosas conmigo?

- Ah sí - dijo Chris - ahora las traigo.

Hermione esperó unos cuantos minutos y Tammy regresó con la poción y las vendas en las manos:

- Te voy a poner esta poción con la venda para que apriete y ya no salga más sangrado. ¿Puedes recostarte por favor?

- Sí - dijo ella y dejó que Tammy la curara.

Después de un rato, Chris regresó con unas cuantas cosas en las manos y las dejó en la cama:

- Esto fue todo lo que encontré - dijo él.

- Gracias - Hermione empezó a buscar entre las cosas que había y encontró el localizador - aquí está, ahora ojalá que funcione...

- ¿Un localizador europeo? - preguntó Tammy.

- Sí... - dijo Hermione - me lo regaló Harry, mi novio.

- Qué bueno! - dijo Chris contento - por cierto, Dumbledore me dio un pergamino. Me dijo que te lo diera cuando despertaras.

- A ver... - Hermione se puso a leer el pergamino, y cuando lo terminó, exhaló un suspiro.

- ¿Qué dice? - preguntó Chris - yo no lo he leído.

- Nada, sólo me explica lo que tú ya me dijiste - dijo ella - y que más o menos dentro de un par de meses mis papás van a poder venir a verme aquí.

- ¿Podrás esperar por dos meses? - preguntó Chris - si quieres, puedo hablar con el profesor para...

- No, no, no - dijo ella - así está bien, no quiero hablar con nadie de afuera todavía.

- OK - dijo él.

- A propósito - preguntó Hermione - Chris¿qué día es hoy?

- Viernes¿por qué? - preguntó él.

- Sólo quería saber - dijo ella.

Después de que Tammy terminara de curar a Hermione, entre ella y Chris la ayudaron a salir de la cama para que ella conociera toda la casa. Ésta tenía un bonito jardín lleno de plantas medicinales y pintorescas. Afuera de la casa se podía ver el cielo celeste, y como era casi de tarde, había una bonita puesta de sol que coloreaba las ventanas de un color dorado intenso. A Hermione le gustó esa puesta del sol y se quedó sentada en el comedor (donde se tenía la mejor vista de la casa), mientras veía su localizador e intentó hacer que funcionara, pero nada pasaba:

- No, no, no, no me puedes hacer esto! - ella trataba de que prendiera - funciona, funciona!

- ¿Qué pasa, Hermione? - preguntó Chris.

- Mi localizador no funciona! - dijo ella - y yo esperaba que funcionase...

- No te preocupes - dijo él - Tammy sabe mucho de reparaciones, seguro ella lo puede dejar como nuevo. Le voy a preguntar.

- OK - dijo ella. Al rato, Tammy entró y dejó unos cuantos libros en la mesa:

- ¿Qué pasa?

- No funciona mi localizador - dijo ella.

- A ver, pásamelo - Hermione le dio su localizador a Tammy. Lo vio por un rato y lo dejó en la mesa.

- ¿Sabes qué tiene?

- No lo saco - dijo Tammy - es que es un localizador europeo, pero... voy a tratar de arreglarlo, no te preocupes.

- Ojalá puedas...

Tammy abrió uno de los libros y empezó a pasar sus hojas:

- Esto va a estar muy interesante... creo que me voy a quedar toda la noche revisándolo...


End file.
